Hunter
by 13alicelove
Summary: I am Isabella Marie Swan, I died fifty years ago. At least that was what everyone thought, and now I'm going to kill every monster that I cross. (T for now M later(: )
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Argyle, and I died fifty years ago. At least that's what everyone thinks. I was a clumsy, stupid girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. HE was sadistic, cruel, and tortured me beyond belief sexually, physically, and mentally. Then my family, his family, the people I loved just left me. If it wasn't for my new family I would be dead. I was in the forest when SHE found me. Victoria. She attacked me and was going to kill me, until my family found me and killed Victoria. I would've been dead, but as soon as they touched me something was released in me.

I learned later that the monster that attacked me was a vampire, a filthy human blood sucking vampire. Am I one now? Hell no. I am much more powerful than any leech. I am a huntress, specializing in the supernatural, especially vampires. When I'm in my human form I fight with twin blades, but right now im working on a more inconspicious form of weapon. My weapons are spring loaded with a special chemical that explodes into fire on impact with the chemical in vampires diamond skin, making it an easier and quicker kill than pulling their heads off.

"What are you working on Izzy?" I turned around to greet my sister Annabell Argyle. I smiled at her," New weapons, twin blades aren't exactly easy to keep concealed, especially now that we're moving to a small town." She laughed and pushed her blonde hair back behind her ears, blue eyes sparkling. Annabell was very beautiful, everywhere we went people worshipped the ground she walked on. Her blonde hair, blue eyes. and tall slim figure made her the epitome of what society thought was beautiful. She wasn't just a pretty face though, Annabell specialized in killing you before you even knew she was there, a perfect assassin.

"So what are you making?" She asked curiously, moving around me to get a good look of my work bench. Layed out were two hand crafted twin hand guns. The one on the right was midnight black, while the one on the left was bright white. The family crest adorned both of them. A beautiful sheild with two side ways eagles sitting the middle, and the words "Pirinee, and "Neart" , meaning Truth and Strength. Surrounding the sheild are decorative swirls and just above the shield is a helmet with feathers coming out the side. And atop of that is another pair of wings. It's beautiful and what our family lives by.

"Damn Izzy, Bad ass!" Annabell said fist bumping me. I laughed ," Thanks Anna!" She smiled and grabbed my hand, "C'mon lets go test them out before we leave!" I grinned and scooped up my new toys before following Annabell outside to the car where my family was loading up the rest of our stuff. "You girls ready?" My other sister Eliza asked. I grinned meeting her blue eyes. She looked so much like Annabell it wasn't even funny, she was three years younger though. While Annabell was twenty, Eliza was seventeen. "Almost Liza, I want to show you guys my new weapons before we leave." My older brother Aiden smiled, "Hell yeah Baby sis let me see!" I laughed, he looked funny bouncing on his toes like a child.

He's twenty-one years old, huge, and muscled. He reminds me of a bear. His hair is blonde as well, but his eyes are a deep green, and he had dimples. He smiled at his wife and mate Annabell. Those two were so cute together. I was jealous I had to admit, I have been alone for fifty years. Eliza was the only one who understands my pain, being alone too. I shook it off and picked up my weapons, sliding into form. I moved my body swiftly and adeptly before shooting at the target we had set up in the back. I hit bulls eye with both guns.

Everyone cheered, and pride washed through me. Mom and Dad both came up and hugged me, holding me tight and showing me how proud they are of me. i looked around, "Where's Connor and Elizabeth?" Looking for younger brother and his mate. Mom replied,"They went to hunt real quick, you know how hard it is for Connor to control his shifts." I looked over at the forest to see Connor and Lizzy coming out of the forest. I smiled at my blonde hair, blue eyed brother and his red-headed green eyed mate.

"Let's go bro!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and shook his head before hopping in my dad's all black S.U.V. Forks Washington, Here I come.

We had arrived at Forks Washington a couple of hours ago, and I was pleased to see what Mom had picked out for my room. The space was huge! One wall was made enitirely out of glass, opening it to the forest below me. There was door on the side that opened to a large balcony overlooking the forest and river. The other three walls were painted tan, with black baseboards that matched my black furniture. I had a huge black bed with a red comforer. An antique writing desk in the corner of my room, a mounted T.V. with my xbox on a shelf next to it. My books were all settled on a book case on the other side of the room. My laptop sat on top of the desk next to my guitar.

One room led to my bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi tub and a steam shower. Another led to my closet, nothing too big considering fashion was never important to me. And then one other room led me to my work bench. All of my tools were layed out in front of me. I smiled at my tools, everyone thought that my gift was to create, but truly my gift was something far more extravaggant. I smiled, it was 1 a.m. and I needed to shower. I had school tomorrow.

I walked into my bathroom and started the water, letting it warm up. I brushed my teeth before I started stripping. I pulled off my black designer skinnies and my dark blue top. I pulled off my bra and underwear too, standing in front of the full length body mirror. _Look at me, I'm so different now. _

My skin was pale, but beautifully, a cream and roses complexion. I was muscled, but still lean and feminine. My dark chocolate hair fell past my shoulders in waves, and my lips were naturally blood red. My eyes were chocolate brown, and unlike my human form I had long thick eyelashes. I had piercing now too, something I would have totally rejected when I was human. I did have to have my piercings enchanted so they didnt tear out when I shifted.

My eyebrow was pierced and I didn't have to worry about it sagging over age. I had a stud in my nose, and a small hoop in my lower lip. My right ear lobe was triple pierced with hoops, and my cartilage was pierced. My left ear lobe was pierced the same but instead of a cartilage piercing I had an industrial bar. My belly button was also pierced with a dangly cat paw. I didn't just have piercings though, I had tattoos, and a lot of them.

Tattooed on around my right shoulder are the words **Is fhearr fheuchainn na bhith san duil, **which means It's Better To Try Than To Hope. A saying I rely on heavily, you can't hope for things to get better you have to make them better on your own. Across my shoulder blades I have Argyle Clan, my family name; and tattooed on my left shoulder I have my family crest. All seven of us have it.

I know its seems like alot, but there are more. On my right side across my ribs I have roses going in each direction, and in each rose are the names of the people in my clan. Wrapping around that is an anchor stopping at my hip, and the words I will not sink. And finally, I have the words Cowards Die Many Times Before Their Death on my left arm. Do I plan on getting more? Yes. Do I care what people think? No.

I shook my head and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on my sore muscles, massaging out all the tension from the flight. I massaged my scalp with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbed my body down with my favorite soap. Stepping out of the shower I towel dryed my hair and pulled on a tank top and some shorts. I snuggled deep into my bed and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is my first day of school, fantastic. I woke up at six a.m. to get ready for school. I hopped out of my bed and stretched, enjoying the sound and feel of my back popping. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I decided to just let my hair curl instead of taking the time to straighten it. I walked into my closet to pick out my clothes for today.

I needed something that I could conceal some weapons in, I mean I know it's just school but still you can never be too careful. I decided on a pair of black skinny with my combat boots. In the boots was a sheath for a hidden dagger, and if I hit my heel against the ground hard enough it activated the spikes that came out of the toe of the shoe. I laced them up quickly before looking for a shirt. I decided on a black wifebeater , and my silver studded belt. I tricked out the belt so that some of the spikes came off and contained poison, explosives, ect. Then lastly my leather jacket, which of course was tricked out as well.

I decided to leave my guns at home considering they'd be too difficult to hide at school. I grabbed some eyeliner to darken my eyes a bit, giveing me a fiercer look. I was already beautiful because of the change, but that doesn't mean I can't add a little more wood to the fire so to speak. I smiled at my reflection, pleased, before walking down the stairs to join my family. "Well ready to go?" I asked, and they all grinned and nodded, this was going to be fun.

We rolled into the school parking lot with style, all eyes were on us. Annabeth, Aiden, Connor, and Elizabeth pulled in in Annabeth's 1966 red convertible Mustang. Eliza and I pulled in on our Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird bikes. They had 1,137 cc's, 162 bhp, and I've gotten it up to 180 miles an hour. She's a beautiful piece of machinery.

I pulled into the space next to my family, and Eliza in the space next to me. I pulled of my helmet and shook my hair out. I heard a gasp and I caught the scent of something sweet, I turned around and caught the eyes of a definite coven of vampires. There were six of them, A huge dark haired bear man, and his mate a tall blonde haired, bearing a striking resemblence to Annabeth and Aiden. A bronze, sex-haired wannabe stood next to his strawberry blonde mate. There was a single male with honey blonde hair standing next a beautiful inky black haired pixie.

She was maybe 5ft tall, slender, and pale just like the rest of her species. Her eyes though, all of their eyes, they weren't the blood red color I was used too. They were a honey gold color. Their scent was different too, still sugary sweet, but without the scent of death hiding under the mask of sugar. Especially hers, she smelled like summer, like the flowers, beach, and sun. A beautiful smell, something I could spend an eternity surrounded in

Annabeth ripped me out of my daydream by touching my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she lowered her voice to a silent whisper that not event the vampires could hear, "I texted Dad, he said that they could be the coven of animal blood drinkers. That's why their eyes are that color. They are still dangerous, but not a threat to us right now so we have no choice but to leave them be unless attacked." I smiled a wide evil grin, "Well why don't we have some fun then? I think we should fuck with them." Annabeth nodded and went to spread our plan to the rest of the clan. Of course Aiden was on board, along with me, Annabeth, and Elizabeth. Of course Connor and Eliza were worried.

"Iz, do you really think it's a good idea? What if they attack us? We don't want to have to move again do we? We have to lay low so the Volturi don't come after us!" Connor asked me quietly. I just rolled my eyes, "Connor chill bro, it will be fine, I doubt they'd want to involve the Volturi." "But Izzy," Eliza asked before I cut her off."If you don't want to then fine but I'm sure as hell going to have fun with this. With that the bell rang, and I decided to commence phase one of my plan, confuse them. Before I walked to class I turned and faced the coven, making sure all of their eyes were on me I inhaled deeply before smiling and winking at them, baring my teeth. All of them looked at me with rapt attention, some curious, others, like the blonde, looked furious. I just laughed and turned around and walked to class, I'm going to love Forks.

Alice P.O.V.

I had a vision. A vision of a blur, or at least that's all I could see. I had a feeling, a strong pull that this person was female. Then I saw me. I watched myself walk up the mysterious figure and put my arms around her, pulling her close to my body. She smiled and picked me up, sitting me on her lap while she sat down on her bed. She began to kiss me and it soon began to grow heated. She ran her hands down to grab my butt making me moan deep in my throat. I pushed her hair back, hoping to see her face, but it was all a blur. "I love you Alice," she whispered before I snapped out my vision.

I panted, I was both confused and turned on by the vision. Edward knocked on my door and opened it, greeting me with a smirk. " Nice vision Alice?" he asked coyly, earning a pillow to his face. "Shut up Edward and help me figure out who this girl is." He just laughed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Did you get any distinct characteristics about her from your vision?" he asked posed to start writing. I closed my eyes and thought before starting to ramble," It was here in Forks, because in the background I saw the sign saying 'Welcome to Forks' before it switched to her. " "That's good! Keep going!" I closed my eyes and thought again, " She was taller than me-" Edward snorted, interrupting me,"Everyone is taller than you munchkin." I growled, " I'm not short, anyways, she was taller than me and had long dark hair. I think she had a lip piercing, because when we kissed I felt something cold and metal like." Edward's eyebrows raised at that," She can't be a vampire then, because there is no way a piercing will be able to go through our skin." I nodded," I don't think she's exactly human either, I mean, just I don't know it's a gut feeling." He nodded, "Don't worry Alice we will find her."

School. Fantastic, another thing I need in my life. I could just skip but, that would leave me too much free time to ponder my vision. I already spent the entire night wondering who the mysterious woman could be. I just groaned and carefully spiked my hair and lined my eyes. I know I didn't need it but I liked making my eyes pop, it added to my hair. I put on a pair of dark blue skinnies, and a designer blouse. It was missing something though...my boots! I grabbed my boots and was pleased with my outfit. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to join Edward and Tanya in Edwards silver volvo.

"Did you make any progress with your vision Alice?" Edward asked me tentativley, he knew I had a temper and didn't want to say anthing to upset me. I just smiled at him to show I was okay," I'm okay Edward, I just wish I knew when she was going to arrive. You know how impatient I am." Tanya smiled at me," Alice I know you've waited so long to meet your mate, but you have to be patient, I'm sure she'll come soon." I just nodded and tried not to let the vision sour my mood.

We pulled into the school parking lot and stepped out of the volvo. Edward was telling everyone about my vision when a nice mustang pulled into the parking lot, followed by two motorcycles. I looked over at them quizzically, no way that belonged to one of the local students here. I watched the four figures step out of the van and couldn't believe my eyes. They were all beautiful, and by their smell, not human. But I didn't know what they were. I directed my attention to the girl shaking her hair out and gasped. "That's her." I whispered.

Vampires automatically know their mate when they see them, and I felt the tingles go through my body as I looked her up and down, knowing she was looking at us too. I looked her up and down and almost moaned out loud. She was sex on legs with her beautiful pale skin, long legs, obviously toned body, beautiful chest. Her hair was long and dark like I said, and her eyes were a beautiful chocloate brown. Her lips were blood red and I wondered if they were natural. Like I also predicted, she had a lip ring, but also a stud in her nose, and eyebrow piercing, and her ears were pierced up. I wonder if she had any other piercings...STOP ALICE NO THINKING LIKE THAT!

Edward chuckled and I turned on him when my angel looked away, talking to her sister...or what if she's her girlfriend?! I started to panic and Edward laughed even harder. "Stay out of my head Edward!" Edward just snickered and Jasper spoke up. "Alice, I can feel your jealousy and anxiety, calm down. I don't feel anything but sisterly emotions towards the other girl." That helped and I started to calm down.

The bell chose to ring then and I watched my angel as she turned towards us, mischeif glinting in her eyes. She inhaled deepy before looking pointedly at us and winking. It was when she bared her teeth at us we all knew...she knows what we are.

**A/N: Hey big shout out to MovieNerd for being the first to review my newest story. For any of you that follow Together Forever I apologize for the huge delay I've been having some family issues and what not and just haven't felt inspired to write. I promise though I am working on my new story and working on a new chapter for Together Forever. Thanks for reading everyone! Don't be afraid to review or inbox me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy P.O.V.

I walked into my first period smirk still in place on my face. **(Hey that rhymed!)** My english teacher, Ms. Ransom, had me intorduce myself to the class, another thing my human self would have hated. Now though, I found it funny to watch all the faces in the class. "My name is Isabella Argyle and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona."

I almost snickered out loud at all the faces in the room, a miz of pure shock, lust, jealousy, and one friendly smile. The lust radiated off of most of the guys in the room, and a couple girls might I add. Except for the ones that were lusting after me most of the girls were giving off jealous vibes, probably worried I would steal their boyfriend. Not likely though considering guys weren't my thing, never have been never will be. The one girl sitting in the back of the class with an empty seat next to her gave me a friendly smile.

I smiled back at her, flashing my white teeth, increasing the lust in the room. I sat next to her and took my jacket off, being what I am we have increased body temperatures, making the jacket just for looks and style. She eyed my tattoos appreciatively, along with everyone else in the room, minus the jealous girls. I raised one eyebrow at the girl next to me and said, "Like what you see?" She blushed and stuttered," What?! NO, I-I well no it's just that-". I chuckled at her, stopping her rambling. "Relax, I was just teasing you! What's your name?" She smiled at me and replied, "Angela Weber, it's nice to meet you Isabella."

I hated the name Isabella, and as a human I went by the name Bella. Bella Swan. I rolled my eyes in disgust, Bella was stupid too, it was plain just like I was. I went by Izzy now, it was powerful and fit me better than plain, old Bella. "It's nice to meet you Angela, I prefer Izzy though." She smiled and nodded again, "Okay Izzy, what brings you to Forks?" "My adoptive parents, Avan and Alexa, wanted to live in a smaller town, so we left Phoenix and moved here." "You're adopted? How many siblings of yours are adopted?" I smiled at the curiousity in her eyes. " My older sister Annabell isn't adopted, she's eighteen and married to my brother in law Aiden."

Angela's eyes about popped out of her head when I told her that; along with all the eavesdroppers in the class. "Your parents are okay with that?" she asked politely and unbelievingly. "Yes, they had been together since they were fourteen. I'm the second oldest after Annabell, and then there's Eliza, she's seventeen. Then there's Connor, he's sixteen now,, and his girlfriend Elizabeth is sixteen. They met in Phoenix and he learned that Elizabeth was being abused, so he saved her and we took her in with us."

Angela nodded at that before asking," What do your mom and dad do?" I replied ,"Dad works for the government and Mom is stay at home doing interior design on the side." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. Dad did work for the government, but not the human government. He worked for the Hunter's league, basically he was given an order to kill and he did it. Sometimes if we were lucky he'd take one of us one his mission! It was always so much fun hunting with dad.

The bell rang and I went to my second period. I liked Forks High's schedule. You only have four classes a day, even though they were an hour and a half long. Also we all had lunch after second period, then you went to your last two classes. It was a pretty sweet system if you ask me. Stepping into my second period I scented one of the vampires. My mouth twisted upwards into an evil grin as I realized the only empty seat was next to her.

After introducing myself I took my seat next to the blonde beauty next to me, not oblivious of the fact that she was blatantly staring at me. I took off my jacket again, once again showing off the many tattoos I had. She looked at me carefully, she's analyzing me, trying to see if I was threat. She better believe I am. The bell hadn't rung yet, so I decided to fuck with her some. "What's your name?" I asked cooly. She looked at me bewildered, wondering how anyone had the nerve to ask her such a question.

"You don't already know?" she asked giving me the I'm the shit look. I snorted at her, "The world doesn't revolve around you." There it was again, that astonished look. "What are you?" she asked me icily, lacing her words with venom. I grinned at her, "Maybe in due time I will tell you, but for now I need to keep my family's secret safe, just like you need to keep yours safe." She looked at me thoughtfully, obviously thinking about what I had said. Finally, she nodded.

The class passed quickly, and soon we were off to lunch. I met up with my family in the lunch room, we all brought our lunch thank God. The lunch line went on for eternity. We sat at a table in the corner of the lunchroom, the opposite corner of the coven. Unlike the vampires though, we all sat with our backs to the wall, while they sat around the table. Big mistake. They rely to heavily on their heightened senses, thinking that they don't have to watch out for anyone or anything. We were smarter, we sat with out backs to the wall so we could see everything around us.

I pulled out my water bottle, it was filled with red fruit punch. I got an idea then. I looked at my clan and winked at them, before lowering my voice to a pitch only the vampires could hear. "Wow guys look at this! Doesn't it look like blood in here?" All the vampire's eyes were on me then, while my family was trying to contain their laughter. I looked straight at the coven as I said the next part," I sure am thirsty, what about you guys? You must be thirsty too." That earned me death glares from almost all of them, all except the beautiful pixie. She was looking at me intently.

I looked at my family and asked," Did anyone figure out who they are?" Eliza nodded her head and looked at me," They're the Cullens. The tall blonde that looks like Annabell is Rosalie, and she's mated with the big dark haired guy Emmett." I laughed," Annabell they do look like you and Aiden." She rolled her eyes at me, "Shut up." "The others?" I asked, looking back at Eliza. "The trying-way-to-hard-to-be-sexy-with-the-stupid-sex-hair is Edward, and he's mated with strawberry-blonde Tanya." "What about the other two are the together?" It seemed like I was asking for informative purposes, but really I just wanted to see if pixie girl is available. "No, the blonde guy is Jasper he's single." Something about the way she said his name, it almost seemed lustful. "And the pixie girl?" Eliza raised her eyebrow at my comparision," That's Alice. "

Alice, if fit her perfectly. She was strikingly beautiful, even more beautiful then the blonde one. She was slender but still curvy, and her clothes were obviously designer. Her eyes were a beautiful honey color, and her skin was a beautiful pale ivory. She had the hint of dark blue bags under her eyes, but the humans would never be able to see that with their dull vision. She smelled amazing, I loved her summery scent. Her lips were perfectly sculpted, and even though I knew her body was hard, her lips looked so soft.

A pair of honey eyes met mine, and I then realized that she had noticed me checking her out. My human self would have blushed at that realization but my new bad ass self looked at her straight in the eyes and winked. She ducked her head in embarrassment and I laughed, earning stairs from my clan. "Nothing guys." They all nodded and stood up as the bell rang.

My third period class was biology, and of course the only seat left was the one next to Edward. I don't like him, he seems like the broody type, and I hate the broody type. He had been creeper staring at me this entire period and it's pissing me off, it's like he's trying to read my mind or some shit. "What are you?" he whispered, lowering his voice so only I could hear him. I rolled my eyes at that. "Do you not have any manners, you and the blonde I swear, if you want to know what I am then I have to trust you, which frankly I don't." "I need to know if you're a threat to us, I don't believe you are, but you could be." he hissed. I bristled at that and turned to face him,"Listen Douche-ward, I'm going to say this once, I am no threat to your little coven right now, but if you make me mad enough you better believe I will be." And with that the bell rang and I was off to gym.

Gym was easy, besides the fact that I had to keep a lid on my strength and speed so I wouldn't let the cat out of the bag. **(hehe:) )** There was this kid Mike Newton, he followed me around like a puppy dog, and it drove me insane. It was totally obvious that this curly haired girl named Jessica was into him, and wasn't too fond of the attention he ws giving me. If only she knew I wasn't fond of it either. She was busy gossiping about me to her bitchy looking friend Lauren Mallory.

I breezed through gym though, and was very happy when the bell rang to go home. I walked out to meet my family, fist bumping all of them before climbing on to my bike and driving off, smiling as I watched the Cullen's watch me leave.

Alice P.O.V.

I spent my first two periods day-dreaming about the beautiful girl whose name I learned was Izzy. She was beautiful, from her dark hair and eyes, to her beautiful cream and roses complexion. And her piercings were so hot. I never thought the bell would ring, but when it did I practically ran to lunch, hoping that I would get the opportunity to see her again.

I sat down at my table to see Izzy was sitting in the corner across from us with her family. I looked over at my family and asked,"Did anyone have Izzy in their class?" They all looked at me confused except for Rosalie, "Which one is Izzy?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes,"The sexy brunette with the tats and piercings." Edward snickered at that. "I did," Rosalie informed me,"and I asked her what she was after she asked me what my name was. She wouldn't tell me, she informed me that we both had secrets that needed to be kept safe." I nodded at that.

I felt eyes burning and to me and I looked over to see Izzy holding a water bottle that looked to be filled with a juice like substance, it was red, like the color of blood. She lowered her voice to a pitch the humans couldn't here before saying,"Wow guys look at this! Doesn't it look like blood in here?" Everybody stiffened, she was toying with us. "I sure am thirsty, what about you guys? You must be thirsty too." She was saying to her family, but looking right at us, we all knew it was directed to us. Everyone glared, except for me, I knew it was harmless and she was just playing with us.

I turned back to my family until I felt eyes on me. I looked back and found Izzy was staring at me, with lust? in her eyes. No, it couldn't be lust. I met her eyes and I could see that she realized I caught her staring at me. I expected her to turn away, but she held my gaze and winked at me. This caused warmth to flush through my body and I ducked my head. She started to laugh her musical laugh and then I realized, she was totally checking me out.

It was after school and Edward just told me what Izzy had told him in class. We were all on our toes now, Edward had said there was something about the way she said that made him afraid of her. I watched her climb on her bike and couldn't help but watch her as she drove off, leaving me breathless.

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! When I have time I plan on personally thanking you all but for now I hope this is okay! I'm trying to update everyday but I'm on break and I go back to school on monday, hopefully I'll have time to update everyday. I love you guys hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was after school and Edward just told me what Izzy had told him in class. We were all on our toes now, Edward had said there was something about the way she said that made him afraid of her. I watched her climb on her bike and couldn't help but watch her as she drove off, leaving me breathless.

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! When I have time I plan on personally thanking you all but for now I hope this is okay! I'm trying to update everyday but I'm on break and I go back to school on monday, hopefully I'll have time to update everyday. I love you guys hope you liked it!**

Izzy P.O.V.

It's been a week, a whole entire week, and I haven't spoken one word to the pixie girl that haunts my dreams. I don't understand what's going on with me, everytime I see her my heart beat speeds up, and when I'm away its like a huge weight is sitting on my chest, crushing my heart. I couldn't breathe without her, and I never wanted to be away from her, she was...intoxicating, like my own personal brand of heroine. It's time to consult Avan, Dad.

"Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" I entered his study and stood in front of his huge oak desk, facing him. "Of course Honey!," he replied easily, smiling at me lovingly. I closed the sound proof door and sat in the chair across from him. "Dad, how did you know that Mom was your mate?" He looked suprised by my question but still smiled and answered, " When you see your mate for the first time, your body automatically reacts to them, even if your brain doesn't know it yet. A little while after meeting them your body starts to react differently, making it painful to be away from them, and it will stay that way until you complete the mating bond with them. I don't think I have to explain the mating bond to you do I?" I shook my head, not really wanting to have the sex talk with my dad.

"Daddy, does your mate have to be the same species?" He looked puzzled at my question, but replied anyways, " Your mate can be anyone, human, werewolf, even a shape-shifter." "What about a Vampire?" I asked timidly, scared of his reaction. He smiled at me, "One of the girls in that vampire coven catch your eye?" He asked smirking playfully. I just nodded, causing him to laugh out loud. "Babygirl, I don't care what species, color, or gender your mate is, as long as they love and care for your properly."

I thought about waht my dad said most of the night, eventually falling into a restless slumber.

I am going to kill that bitch. That stupid bitch Rosalie, I'm sick and tired of her high and mighty attitude. I think it's about time that I knock her off her pedestal. Standing outside her car, I began to spray paint the words 'ice queen' and 'bitch' on her pretty little red BMW. It's lunch time, and I'm about to put phase two of my plan into action.

She deserved this, so far today she has tripped me twice, pushed me into my locker, and insulted me on multiple occasions. If it wasn't for the fact humans were around and I can't unless Dad gives me the okay, I can't disobey the pack leader. I smiled, eyeing my handiwork; I grabbed my can and walked into the cafeteria, silencing everyone in the room. Perfect. "Rosaile Hale? I have something to say to you."

Everyone stayed quiet and I smiled at the fire in Rosalie's eyes. "What do you want bitch?" She snarled, making me throw back my head in laughter. "Well Rosalie, according to the paint on your car, you're the bitch." I brought the spray can out and started tossing it around. "YOU DID NOT!" she screamed, running out as fast as she could while still looking human. All the Cullen's eyes were on me, looking sorry for me; I guess they thought that Rosalie was going to kill me, well attempt to.

Rosalie came running into the cafeteria and yelled, " You stupid bitch!" Before her family could even react, she was upon me her fist flying towards my face. I just smirked, caught her fist mid air, kicked my leg out sweeping her feet out from under her, and bent her hand backwards. She collapsed to the floor and everyone froze. I leaned down and whispered low enough that only the vampires and my clan could hear. " Listen Bitch, I'm sick and tired of your insults, and violence all because I won't tell you what we are. If you wanted to know so bad you could have done this the civil way, but no you and Doucheward over there wanted to attack me and my family. I warned him and I know he told you, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, I've killed hundreds of vampires, all stronger than even Emmett over there. And trust me, I'm always packing."

To prove my point, I shifted slightly so the Vampires could get a good look at my concealed blades. "They may look like ordinary daggers, but they are of my own design, specially crafted for one thing, to kill Vampires. I think it's about time you know who we are, I will consult my father and set a date where we will come to your house and meet your Leader, until then fuck off." With that I dropped her hand and walked over to my clan, human eyes following my every movement.

As I approached my clan, I was slightly worried that they might not approve of what I did. Their reaction was the complete opposite. Aiden fist-bumped me and said, "Way to put the Bitch in her place Iz!" I smiled and high-fived the rest of them before walking out of the cafeteria and skipping the rest of the day with my siblings.

"Kids! I'm home!" After we had gotten home, I told mom what happened and even though she didn't agree with the fact I spray painted Rosalie's car, she did agree that it was high time we met the Cullen's. We had been waiting for dad to get home so we could make a game plan. I rushed down stairs and towards the basement, that we used as our headquarters.

There were weapons, training tools, maps, communication devices, and a huge long table that was able to seat all of us and more. We all had assigned seats at the table; I know that sounds stupid, but we are a pack, and we sit according to our ranking within the pack. Age doesn't matter, your fighing ability, wisdom, and talents do. Dad sits as the head of the table, considering he is the best fighter out of all of us, and is our Alpha Male. Mom sits to his left, she is the Alpha Female. Next to mom sits Annabell, and next to Annabell is Elizabeth, then Connor. Connor is stil new at transforming, considering you don't usually transform until you're fifteen, and he doesn't have complete control over himself like Elizabeth does.

I sit next to dad on the right hand side, I am his Beta, First-Mate, Co-Pilot, whatever you wanna call it. My speed, agility, and strength are better than most. My wisdom when it comes to building, and my ability give me an edge too. Next to me is Aiden, he is bigger than most of our kind, which gives him an advantage when it comes to strength, he is also quick-witted. And next to him is Eliza, she is smaller than most, but fast and that gives her an edge.

Just because we are ranked, doesn't mean we aren't all amazing fighters, we are. It's just the way our kind works. "Okay, so your mother informed me of our situation, and I believe that we should speak to them tomorrow, considering it's Friday and all. The sooner the better. And as for you Izzy, that's hilarious you learn from the best." He laughed and everyone else joined, except for mom, she was too busy giving dad her famous death glare. He just rolled his eyes at her, much to her displeasure.

"Everyone, get a good night's rest, find out where they live tomorrow and then come straight home. Once you are home, suit up. I want everyone in their family armor; also, wear your rings and bring weapons. I'm hoping we won't have to fight, but they are vampires after all. Now am I understood?" We all stood up and crossed our fists over our heart and reapeated in unison, "Yes sir!" Then we all walked up stairs to our respectable rooms and got ready for the day ahead of us.

I took a long, hot shower and collapsed onto my bed in a deep slumber. I awoke the next morning and dressed in a pair of red skinnies, a black wifebeater, and my red vans. I grabbed my rigged studded belt and my red and black miami heat snapback. It was warmer today, a rare sixty-eight degrees, still cloudy, but warmer. I smiled at my reflection, you could easily see my tattoos and piercings, I looked bad ass. I snapped my knife to my belt, it wasn't easily noticable. I grabbed my leather jacket, keys, phone, and ipod before heading down the stairs and hopping onto my bike, speeding off to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and and layed my jacket on my bike, fully exposing my shoulders and arms, giving everyone a great view of my tattoos. I then strutted my way over to where the Cullens were standing. I smiled at the look of fear and distaste in Rosalie's eyes. "Meeting's today, after school, where do you live?" Emmett gave me the directions, probably out of fear that I'll attack his mate again. Well he wasn't wrong. "See you later!" I smirked and looked at Alice, her eyes were smoldering. I never could get used to the beauty that was her. Acting on a quick wave of courage I smiled and winked at her before strutting away.

Alice P.O.V.

I cannot believe Izzy did that to Rose. We went homed and warned Carlisle and he told us to be courteous to them and let him know when the meeting would be. I stood outside my car and almost fainted at the sight of her. She was beautiful, in her red skinnies, black wifebeater, and red vans. That snap-back looked amazing on her, and I know Emmett is just dying to talk sports with her. He loves Miami Heat. And damn, those tattoos were amazing, I wonder what they mean? Oh God, she's walking over here!

She's telling us about her plans, but I can't help but just stare at her. Her beautiful dark hair, creamy skin, chocolate eyes, and her beautiful slender body. I know I'm staring but I don't care. I just wanted to kiss those red lips of hers, and play with that ring piercing them. Oh shit she's looking at me. She smiled and winked at me, before turning around and strutting away. Isabella Argyle is going to be the death of me.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school, orchestra, and sports! But I hope you like my new chapter and Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I love you guys!3**


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy P.O.V.

The day went by quickly, and nothing intresting happened. I chatted with Angela, and agreed that her and I needed to hang out sometime. We shared a common love of books and movies, even our crazy english teacher enjoyed our taste. We had a discussion about Lord of the Rings today, along with Harry Potter. We also argued over which super hero was best, I'm sorry Mrs. Ransom, but Batman totally beats Iron man. Oh, and Angie, Wolverine would totally beat Hulk in a fight, he can regenerate his life!

Rosalie didn't once glance my way in Chemistry, I could literally smell the fear coming off of her. Good, it's about time someone knocked Ms. High-and-Mighty of her pedestal. At lunch the Cullen's watched, well more like examined us. It's like they were scruitinizing every detail, trying to find our weakness I would suspect. I finally realized that Edward is a mind reader when I caught him staring at me while something prodded at my mental barrier, trying to break it down. After casting him a menacing glare he stopped. Gym was uneventful, besides Newton's constant puppy-dog looks; I swear I'm going to kill that kid. Let's just say I hauled ass getting out of that class. (Rhymed again(: )

As I hop onto my bike I catch a glimpse of Alice stepping into Doucheward's shitty volvo. I can see the worry in her eyes, she must be worried about the meeting in an hour. I flash her what I can only hope is a reassuring smile, a genuine one. Instantly the fear dissapates from her eyes and her happy demeaoner is restored. I smile, I like when Alice is happy. I watch her enter the car before pulling my helmet on and kick starting my bike to life. I speed out of the parking lot, smiling as I effectivley cut Doucheward off, seeing his glare out of my peripheral vision. Tonight is going to be fun.

Dad was home before we were and we were instructed to suit up as soon as we got home. I don't know about anyone else, but I love the thrill of preparing for a battle, or at least a meeting. I love dressing in my armour, strapping on my weapons, and walking in rank. I'm in my room now, well in my work room. I stripped into my underwear and a sports bra, you would be suprised how annoying boobs are when you are trying to fight. I then pulled on a skin-tight, light-fabric, all black, long sleeved shirt. Then I pulled on a pair of black leggings of the same style. I pulled on the bottom half of my armour first, and by the way, our armour isn't like stereotypical knight armour. Our armour is light, enchanted, and have fur lining. The boots we wear are light leather, perfect for sneaking around. I wear a breast plate, well not exactly it covers everywhere from my collar bone to my lower back.

The metal is black, due to the enchantments put on it, and the family crest is painted gold and red. The fur lining is golden-brown with russet flakes. It's made from wolf shape-shifter fur. I killed it myself. That's another tradition in our clan, after your first shift you have to train until you are deemed a worthy opponent in battle, then you have to forge your own weapon in armour. To do so, you have to mine the metal, enchant the metal, and forge the metal yourself. Then you have to kill a shapeshifter yourself, and use the pelt as the lining in your armour. The pelt symbolized your ability to kill, and we wear it proudly.

You then try a bunch of different weapons, and choose the one that suits you best, mine happened to be twin blades. (Hence why I also have twin guns.) When you have chosen you have to mine, enchant, and forge the metal once again to shape your weapon. Your weapon must include the family crest, and have a name. My blades are named **Xustiza** and **Miseria**. Justice and Misery. My guns however are named Ebony and Ivory, except Ebony is the white one and Ivory is the black one. I use it to symbolize that even the brightest person can be dark on the inside, and the darkest person and be bright on the inside.

I shake my head quickly and finishing putting on my bracers and black leather, fingerless gloves. I tie my hair back quickly. I smile at my leather combat boots, quickly tapping the heel against the ground, and watching as the blade pops out. I do it again, and the blade retreats into the shoe once more. My dagger is still sheathed on the inside of my boot, and I strap Ebondy and Ivory to my sides. Miseria and Xustiza are strapped to my back. No one would ever mess with me if they saw me like this.

Finally, I top my outfit off with my family heirloom, an enchanted blood red ring, with a fire symbol on it. I stroked the ring fondly before exiting my room to join my family in headquarters. Everyone is already there, suited up and wearing their rings. Each ring is different, each showing a different symbol that connects with their spirit. For example, Annabell's is wind, because she swift, quiet, and deadly, just like the wind. Aiden's is a bear, I'm pretty sure that one is a no brainer. Mom's is water, because she has an amazing ability when it comes to healing us when we are sick or hurt. Dad's is a lion, because he is strong, and the leader of our pack. Eliza's is an owl, she is usually the wise one of the bunch. Connor's is earth, he is strong steady and cautious, he holds his ground and stands strong when it comes to controlling his shifts. Finally Elizabeth, Her's is a spirtituality symbol, she is in touch with the spirtitual side of ourselves.

"Alright listen up! I want you to be on your best behavior! Do not shift unless I tell you to, or unless you are attacked! Do not speak unless you are asked a direct question by me or your mother, and if they ask you a question do not speak unless I give you permission! Do not draw your weapon unless I give you permission. Am I understood?" Dad spoke clearly, in a level tone, and with power. All of us replied in unision,"Yes sir!"

Alice P.O.V.

School finally ended, I've been so nervous about today. I can't see the outcome, something about them is blocking my visions. I am about to get into Edward's volvo when I catch Izzy's eye. She must see the worry in them because for the first time ever she flashes me a genuine smile, like she's reassuring me that everything will be okay. A warm feeling washes through me, washing away all the fear and doubt I had about today. I climb into Edward's car and we begin to pull out before slamming on the breaks. Thoroughly cut of by Izzy.

We arrived home quicky due to the break-neck speed we all drive at. Carlisle was waiting for us. Emmett had called him to inform him of the meeting that was to take place this afternoon. He agreed to it and was waiting in the living room with Esme when we returned home. We all sat down, knowing he wanted to speak with us about the upcoming event.

"Now children, when the family arrives I want all of you to behave. I don't want any rude or snarky comments from anyone." He looked pointedly at Rose as he said that. " I also don't want anyone to attack, am I understood? Do not attack unless they attack you. We have to tread carefully with them, we don't know what they are but we do know they are powerful, I want you all to speak carefully." We all nodded and agreed with him. "Now let's wait for our guests to arrive shall we?"

It's been an hour and soon we heard footsteps coming from the forest. We all stepped outside onto the porch to watch them arrive. They stepped out of the forest and we all froze at the site of them. They were all dressed in red and black fur lined armour. And I realized they all had the same crest tattooed on their right arm, it wasn't just Izzy. It must be their family crest.

They walked in a V like formation. The man I've never seen before but assume is the father walked in front, a sword hanging on his hip. To his left walked a woman I have also never seen before and I realized she must be his mate. She had two daggers strapped to her arms. To the right of the man was Izzy, looking beautiful as ever, but with an edge. She looked sexy and dangerous. It kind of turned me on. She carried what looked like twin blades. Behind Izzy walked the Emmett look alike Aiden, and behind him was Eliza. Aiden carried a battle axe while Eliza carried a scabber.

Behind the woman I didn't recognize walked Annabell and she carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. Behind her walked Elizabeth who also carried a bow. And Lastly connor walked carrying what looked like a war hammer. They all looked dangerous, and something about those weapons, they gave off different tints. Izzy's was the most prominent, her swords gave off a red tint hue, unrecognizable to me.

The man stopped a few feet away from our porch and everyone stopped with him, with military precision. The man spoke first, his voice full of power and strength, "Hello I am Avan."

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter! Nahhh just kidding keep reading!**

Izzy P.O.V.

"Hello, I am Avan." Dad spoke with the power and strength any leader wished they would have. A true lion. A blonde haired man stepped forward, compassion swirling in the depths of his golden eyes. " I am Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme," He gestured to a brown haired woman with a heart shaped face. She was beautiful alright, they all were, but she just screamed mother. "My son Edward and my daughter, his wife Tanya." Edward glared at me and Tanya elbowed him in the side, causing him to wince. "My son Emmett, and my daughter and his wife Rosalie." Rosalie still had that same fearful expression in her eyes, and Emmett just looked protective. "And finally my daughter Alice and my son Jasper."

Alice's eyes met mine and I did all I could not to get lost in them. I could smell her tantalizing scent from here, and it took all I had not to scoop her up and take her away from this place. I tore my eyes away from her to catch Jasper staring at Eliza, with love? I smiled on the inside, I have a feeling those two will be together soon enough. Dad then began to speak once more.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. This is my wife Alexa, our daughters Izzy and Annabell." As custom Annabell and I bowed from the waist, a sign of respect and peace. "My son Aiden and my daughter Elizabeth. Aiden is mated with Annabell. My daughter Eliza and my son Connor. Connor is mated with Elizabeth." They all took their customary bows and returned to their position. Backs straight, knees shoulder-length apart, and eyes forward.

Carlisle spoke again, "Perhaps we would like to have this meeting inside?" My father shook his head, "No thank you Carlisle, I'm afraid that proves too much of a hazard, we like to make sure we know all the ways out of a situation if need be." Carlisle seemed perplexed by that idea but nodded. "Now I'm sure you have questions Carlisle please ask away." Edward then chose that moment to speak up, "How do we know we can trust you?!" he asked accusingly. "Son please, hold your peace." "Carlisle how can you-" Dad snapped at that.

"What is wrong with you boy?! Do you not know that when an Elder speaks you keep your mouth shut?!" Edward looked thoroughly scared as my dad yelled. "Isabella! What is our rule?" I stepped up and placed my fist over my heart. "Do not speak unless spoken to directly by you. Do not answer any questions unless you give us permission to do so Sir!" And with that I bowed and stepped back into my orignal position. The Cullen's froze at that, and Edward shrinked back to his original position.

Carlisle spoke again this time," Avan may I ask do you pose a threat to my family." Dad smiled, " We do not pose a threat unless one of you tastes a single drop of human blood. I know you drink from animals, and as long as you all stay that way we will remain to pose no threat to you or your family." Edward stepped up again, this boy never learns. "Father may I speak?" Carlisle nodded. Edward then addressed my father, "I don't want to seem rude, but this is our territory, what gives you the right to come here and tell us what we can and can't do?" My dad smiled at Edward. "Because son, any land you have belongs to us, we just let you stay on it. If we wanted to we would have killed you all on the spot, but we allow you to live for you have done no wrong."

Carlisle spoke again, "May I ask what are you? Or who are you?" Dad smiled once more, "Dear Carlisle, have you not guessed it yet? We are hunters." Carlisle became stoic, all life draining from his face. "I thought you were extinct!" "Not exctint, just not as prominent as we used to be, much more...quiet so to speak." Jasper stepped forward this time, "What is a hunter?" Dad addressed Jasper this time, "Hunters are powerful creatures, that are born, we cannot be made. We shift into powerful creatures, but we are also powerful in our human form. Our life is dedicated to hunting vampires and other supernatural creatures that murder innocent humans. We possess magic like no other, we have the ability to enchant our weapons, and some of us even have special abilities. Izzy why don't you show them."

I smiled, "Glad to father." I stepped forward and leaned down and touched the ground in a kneeling position. I felt the heat raise to my fingers, and the flames rise through my throat. I stood and began my dance. Sparks twirling through my fingers and I breathed in deeply. I leapt in the air and hit the ground as I opened my mouth and roared. Fire leapt across the ground and spewed out of my mouth. I stood up again and fire flipped my palm up and cradled the fire in my hand before bringing it to my mouth and touching it to my tongue, extinguishing the flame.

**A/N: Hey guys! this is the end for real this time! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but my computer is a bitch and stopped working. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer but I have guitar lessons in like two minutes:p, along with school and what not. But thanks for reading! I love you guys! Please review I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett spoke up, "So you all have killed some of the shapeshifters?" Dad had given us permission to talk and I spoke up. "Emmett, we haven't killed some shapeshifters, we've killed over two-hundred shapeshifters. I myself have kill thirty-eight on my own." "Dude that's so cool! What else have you fought?!" I smiled at him, loving his enthusiasm, "I myself have killed thirty-eight shapeshifters, fifty-two vampires, and one werewolf." "Dude where did you find a werewolf?!" "He wasn't hard to find, all I had to do was follow the dead bodies he was leaving out in the open, he was either sadistic or newly made. Either way he's dead now and I have his pelt as a trophy."

Tanya spoke up this time, " Do you always keep the pelt?" Elizabeth answered this one, "Yes, it's traditional, we either keep the pelt as a trophy, or we use it in our armour or weapons." Tanya responded, "How can you use fur in weapons? Make a fur grip?" Edward snickered at that, obviously thinking that his mate was hilarious, I just rolled my eyes. He was really getting on my nerves. "Not all our pelts are fur, a regular bullet wont pierce the skin of a werewolf, vampire or shapeshifter. Sure the bullets can be enchanted, but you can't enchant them to make them stronger, just to make them explode into fire lets say, but that doesn't matter if it doesn't pierce the skin. However, if you make a bullet out of diamond-hard Vampire skin, you get a kick ass bullet."

To further add to my point I took Ivory and Ebony out of their holsters and unloaded a bullet from Ebony. I held it up for all of the Cullen kids to see. Mom and Dad were in Carlisle's study with Carlisle and Esme. The Cullen's gathered around the bulled and stared at the shiny shell. My siblings stayed put with proud looks on their face, they knew that the Cullen's couldn't get enough of us.

I looked over at Alice, she had been quiet this entire time, never speaking a word. Her hair was arranged in its usual spikey array, and her eyes were a deep butterscotch color. Her ivory skin looked even brighter than usual and contrasted well with her pink lips. She met my eyes and my breath hitched. They were clouded over with an emotion I couldn't recognize. Lust? Love? No. It couldn't be love, who could she be in love with? Man I wish it was me. Oh shit! She's looking at me! What do I do? Oh shit she caought me staring.

"Yo Izzy!" Thank God, I tore my esys away from Alice and looked at Connor, " Sup bro?" I asked. "Emmett here wants to spar with you, lets go outside, you can show off your guns too!" I grinned, "Alright let's go!" We raced outside and into the yard. Emmett and I were in the yard while the rest of my clan and the Cullen's waited on the porch. Emmett spoke up, " Hey no weapons!" I smiled, "Don't worry bro, I can enchant them so they aren't sharp." I leaned in and whispered to my blades, letting the ancient language roll of my tongue, sparks igninting off of my lips and onto the blade.

I straightned up and slashed my hand against the blade, no mark. "Alright Emmett I'm going to let you know now, my blades aren't sharp at all, but they are still hard and could easily injure you." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Whatever there is no way you could beat me, I'm much stronger." I smirked and he charged. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt the vibrations as he approached, once he was in my reach I swung my fist and opened my eyes as it connected with his cheek. He went flying back and I charged forward, before he could even hit the ground I brough my foot up, heel first and slammed it down onto his stomache, holding him there. He was now laying spread eagle on his back with the blade from the toe of my boot at his neck. Everyone was silent. "Dead." I stated with a smirk and stepped off him before helping him up. "Let's go again!" he yelled!

I smiled, and decided to make things more intresting. I pulled out my blades and slid into my stance. He charged again, man he never learns. I didn't close my eyes this time, but instead stared deep into his eyes, slowing him down. I tilted my head sideways and he stopped all together collapsing to his knees, looking at me with a dumb expression on his face. I walked up to him and crossed my blades in an x against his neck. "Dead." I said once more, snapping him out of his trance.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie spoke up, fear imminent in her eyes once more as she watched her husband crumple to the ground. I grinned," It's called trancing. I simply stepped into his mind and shut down his thought process, he did what I wanted him to and it was to stop." "Can you all do that?" Tanya asked. Annabeth spoke up," No, only Izzy and Dad can do it. It's a rare gift, Dad tested all of us to see if we had it and only Izzy was able too. Which is weird because it's usually genetic, and Izzy is adopted." I turned on heel and glared at Annabell, shutting her up. I froze.

That smell, sewage. I know that smell. Shapeshifters. I roared and my siblings were behind me instantly, weapons drawn as we stared into the forest. The Vampires froze, their senses weren't as strong as ours and we had smelled the shapeshifters way before they did. Three crashed into the clearing, soaked in human blood, foaming at the mouth, and eyes dripping blood. I knew that look, they were rabid, poor souls. Poor souls that got lost on the way, and were now shrouded in darkness, consumed by the evil that plagues this pathetic world.

Before anyone else could react I jumped forward and leapt into the air, bursting into a huge mass of fur. My claws extended and my teeth elongated. Scarlet red fur covered my entire body when I landed on the ground. I roared and charged at the one in front. I pounced on him, sinking my teeth into his neck and swinging him into a tree, snapping his neck cleanly. I charged at the one on the left next, he was faster and tried to go for my neck. I ducked under and snapped his front paw in my jaw, throughly breaking it, tasting the revolting tainted blood in my mouth. I sunk my teeth around his neck and held on until he stopped struggling. The one on the right tried to run away but I was on him in an instant and ended him instantly.

I turned back and almost laughed at the stunned faces of the Cullen's. Alice spoke up with that bell-liek voice and said, "You're a cat."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know this one is kind of a cliffy but I think it was a great way to end the chapter! I'm sorry about the fake ending on the last chapter but I couldn't resist! I know this chapter is short but I promise I'll update soon! I have a project due tomorrow and my group bailed on me so I'll be pulling an all nighter! Hit me up with questions, comments, concerns, whatever(: I love you guys! 3 Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy P.O.V.

"Lioness," I corrected. "I am a Lioness, not a mere overgrown lap-cat." Alice just stood there, wide-eyed and mouth open. I guess she didn't think I could talk in this form. I almost laughed at the fish-out-of-water expression on her face; but didn't for fear of hurting her feelings. "Are, Are all of you Lions?" I shook my head. "No, our spirit determines on what cat you shift into. I am a lioness, Dad is a lion. Annabell is a panther, Aiden is a tiger, Eliza is a cheetah, Elizabeth is a jaguar, and Connor is a Mountain Lion. Oh, and Mom is a Cougar."

Mom and Dad were joined by Carlisle and Esme on the lawn with us. Father spoke up then,"Shift!" he shouted. Instantly he jumped in the air, followed by the rest of the Clan as they transformed. Bones cracked and grew bigger, muscles stretched, teeth elongated, and claws sharpened. In a blink of an eye they all landed together on the ground. Dad walked up to me and I bowed, lowering my front paws and head to the ground. "Father, three shapeshifters, obviously rabid came bursting through the woods. I shifted and killed them. I am sorry I went against your will and shifted without permission, I deserve punishment." He nodded, "Yes you do, I understand you were trying to protect the Cullen's and our Clan, but you could've fought with your swords instead of your claws. Because of the circumstances your punishment will not be a severe as usual, but you will be punished. I will not demote you from your rank my daughter, for there was no ill will in your actions. Shift back and take your punishment."

I shifted back, the armour stretching back to its original shape and form. Unlike shapeshifters our armour shifted with us, along with our clothes. We don't need to carry spare clothes with us everywhere we go. I know what my punishment was going to be, and I wasn't nervous, scared, or angry. I shifted without permission from our Alpha, and I must take my punishment. I am not allowed to use a any healing rememdies, the wound must heal naturally. Even though we heal at a fast rate, when we are injured by one of our own, it can take us up to a week to heal. Father however won't use his venom, so the wound won't scar.

Everyone watched as I stood up and stripped out of my armour and shirt, only dawning my leggins and sports bra. My clan gathered in a huge circle around me, still in their cat forms. My mom was in pain I could see, but this had to be done, I must be punished for my actions. The Cullens filled in the empty spaces between my Clan, curious to see my punishment. I know they are curious now, but once the process begins they will wish they had looked away.

I fell to my knees in front of my father, his eight-foot stature towering over me. I didn't meet his eyes, I can't risk anymore disrespect. He was being generous by allowing me to keep my rank as Beta. Dad reached down and touched my back with his paw. I held in a shiver. Then suddenly he pulled his paw back and dug his nails right into the flesh of my back, and dragging them downwards, leaving his claw marks deep in my back. Everything blurred as white-hot pain seared through me. I let out a stangled screams and fell to the ground, tears pouring down my cheeks. Father clawed the same spot once more, and I screamed again, a blood-curdling sound. And as Father raised his paw to deliver the final blow Alice screamed, "STOP! PLEASE!"

Alice P.O.V.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, falling to my knees and dry-sobbing. I wept for my mate, her screams pierced through me and pulled at my heart. "Please stop! I can't take this don't hurt her anymore!" Avan turned to me now, sympathy in his eyes; I could see his pain, he didn't want to hurt Izzy but it was their custom. "I can't little Alice, she must take her punishment, it is either that or be demoted, it is best not to prolong this, it is almost over." "No! Please its hurting her! Please stop it!" I clutched at my head and sobbed and looked at Avan, meeting his eyes hoping he could see the love I felt in them.

"I see," he said, "Izzy that is all, you are done now." Izzy turned to him, "Father no! Please finish it!" "Izzy you've had enough-" "NO!" she yelled once more. "Father please?" Avan was torn, I could see it. He wanted to do finish the job, but could see the pain in my eyes as I watched my mate scream in pain over and over again.

Finally, Avan turned to his daughter, and with one more look at me dug his claws into her back once more. Izzy let out the most horrifying sound I have ever head. I could hear her flesh tearing, and her blood dripping; all accompianed by her crys of pain. She collapsed to the ground and passed out. I let out a scream and a cry of my own before my vision went black and I hit the ground.

Izzy P.O.V.

I awoke lying in a bed I didn't recognize. I did however recognize the scent, summertime. Alice's scent. I opened my eyes and found Alice's, she was sitting at a desk across the room. "Izzy! You are awake!" I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to fling herself at me, but something told her otherwise. I sat up and immediatley regretted it, pain ripped through me, knocking the wind out of me. I hissed and collapsed back down onto the bed.

Alice was at my side immediatley. "Izzy?! Are you okay!? Baby be more careful!" Hold up. Did she just call me baby? Yes she did I see the regret in her eyes at her slip up. "Alice relax I'm okay. Why did you try and stop Avan? It wasn't your place to speak up." I can see I puzzled her with the whole, speak up thing. The Cullen's didn't understand the concept of military-like discipline. They didn't understand our customs and beliefs.

"I-I couldn't just watch you be in pain, it was killing me..." Now that was confusing. First the pet name now this. I mean I know I've caught her checking me out a couple times but this...it seems like she actually really likes me. No that can't be true, she can't like me the way I like her can she? No. Yes. Maybe. UGH!

"Alice, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you cannot stop that. I disobeyed our Alpha and I needed to pay the price. My arrogance and want to show off to all of you clouded my judgement. I would rather be lashed a thousand times then be demoted from my rank." Alice looked sad at that, but nodded. "Izzy what did your father mean when he called you his Beta. What is that exactly?" I smiled at her, happy to answer her questions. Usually I hated questions, but it was different coming from Alice. She was merely curious and was trying to get to know me better. Why? I don't know.

"I am his Beta, his second in command. It's like being the first mate and he's the Captain. He is training me to be the Alpha one day, and have my own pack one day. Whether he hands of my Clan to me or whether or not I'm assigned a new pack is up to him. My cat is too strong to be anything less than an Alpha." I felt my cat purr at that thought. I started talking again, "Being demoted would be more torture than any lashing." Alice looked at me and stared into me with those curious golden eyes. I could read her emotions so well in those pools. Sadness. Pride? Love?

Her emotions confused me, I don't understand why I am reading those thoughts in her eyes. I tore away and looked at her beautifully sculpted face, committing each detail to memory. Her slender nose, perfectly plump, pink lips, arched eyebrows, and her cheekbones. Her inky-black, spikey hair fit her spunky personality so well. I didn't realize that we were slowly inching closer to eachother. Our lips only inches apart. I looked down at her lips and met her eyes just as she was looking up from mine. We leaned in and closed our eyes-

"Izzy you're awake!" Emmett burst into the room with Aiden. Alice withdrew from me and anger coursed through my veins. Once I was sitting back into my earlier position I was already seething. I looked over at Aiden and gave him a deathglare. Once I was healed I was going to kick his ass. Aiden realized his mistake and shrinked back with Emmett in usion. I looked over and saw Alice was giving Emmett the same look. She looked over at me with a sheepish expression and I smirked.

Aiden started talking then, hoping to defuse the situation. "How are you feeling Sis? You've been out for three days!" Holy shit! My eyes bugged out of my head at that. "Three days? What the fuck?!" I yelled. Emmett and Alice flinched back but Aiden stood there, immune to my screaming and colorful vocabulary. "Yeah Sis, Dad says he accidentally cut too deep and when you passed out Carlisle fixed you up. Don't worry there is no dishonour in having to be healed because you were cut too deep. Dad says you being alive now is an honor amoung itself."

"It's true." Annabell and Rosalie entered, looking like twins side by side. They even had the same sense of fashion. They were both wearing ankle boots, designer jeans, and tops. Their color scheme was even similar. Annabell wore maroon pants while Rosalie wore red. "Sup Anna, Rose." I stated as the walked in. Annabell walked over to fist bump me and I said," Coming to visit the cripple in bed how sweet! Hey where are my flowers and get well soon cards?" Annabell laughed and said," You being alive was enough." I just rolled my eyes.

"No but Izzy, I came up here to tell you that I found the car you wanted." I perked up at that. I loved by bike but I really wanted a car. Not just any car though, I wanted to restore one. "Where?" I asked curious. "La Push beach, apparently there a kid out there named Jacob Black that has the body. Then engine needs work, the transmission needs to be replaced, tires, paint, ect." I nodded, "Perfect! When I heal I wanna go pick it up."

I glanced over at Rose who was looking at us with curiousity and longing. I wonder if she'd want to help me build it. "Hey Rose, you wanna help me rebuild this car?" I asked, kinda worried about her answer. I can only handle so much of her bitchy attitude. To my surprise she perked up instantly. "Depends, what kind of car?" Her answer may have been bored, but the underlying tone of her voice was excited. I smiled, " A 1978 all black Trans-Am." I had never seen Rosalie so excited, the grin on her face was blinding. "Sure! I can't help you pick it up though because it's on the rez. There's a pack of shapeshifters down there and we have a treaty with them. Part of it states we can't go on their land." I nodded. "Alright, we're definitly going to have to check these shifters out soon, but for now I think we are good. Annabell I think you should go tell Dad about that." She nodded and left, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Aiden.

I looked over at Alice and those eyes were beaming with cursiosity. I could feel the questions pouring off of her. Oh Lord help me.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know this chapter is a little short too but I'm trying! Too much school . Luckily though next Thursday I get out for Christmas break so I'll have more time to update. I hope you all got my PM's, I always try to reply to my reviewers. Before I go I would like to give a shout out to FufuTheFallenAngel for such great reviews and for following me. NANA100 for being another great reviewer and follower. Finally I'd like to give a shout out to my first reviewer on this story, MovieNerd! You guys rock!3**


End file.
